freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
Surround Sound
Logo: On a black background, we see three sets of spherical lights curving together and combining to form an S made out of blue-purple lines. Then underneath that, the words "SURROUND SOUND" appear in a thin font. Variants: On some tapes, the logo and the music cuts off earlier than usual, or alternately, when the logo cuts off, the music remains. FX/SFX: The two lines combining to form the S, the words "Surround Sound" appearing underneath the S. Cheesy Factor: The animation is somewhat choppy. Music/Sounds: A faint sweeping sound, then a "CLANG!" and a haunting, echo-y female choir. Availability: Seen on most Columbia TriStar/Sony Pictures VHS tapes of movies made from 1996-2007, such as Big Daddy, Close Encounters of The Third Kind, and Thomas and the Magic Railroad. Also seen on a few DVDs from the time, mostly from the logo's early years. Scare Factor: Low to high; the music might scare some people. The fact that it's on a black background can be very unsettling as well, especially when you're least expecting it, or worst case scenario, the THX logo following it on a few tapes and being the icing on the cake. Minimal for those used to it. It is a cool logo however. Category:Scary Logos Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Medium Ranked Logos Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Blue Logos Category:Purple Logos Category:Black Logos Category:1996 Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:Scary Logos that dissolved in 2007 Category:Taken From Pink Panther Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos that scares Gravity Falls [[Category:Taken from the 1998 VHS of Silent Night]] [[Category:Taken from the 2000 VHS of Stuart Little]] [[Category:Taken from the 2002 VHS of Stuart Little 2]] Category:Choppy Logos Category:VHS Logos Category:Redeemed from spam categories Category:Loud Logos Category:Logos that scare the Litten Category:Logos that scare the Rowlet Category:Logos that scare the Popplio Category:Logos that scare Woody (BFDI) Category:Logos that scare Tennis Ball (BFDI) Category:Logos that scare Miis Category:Logos that scare Beast Boy Category:Epic logos Category:Awesome logos Category:Decent logos Category:Good Logos Category:Epic Fanfare Category:Cool Logos Category:Best Moments of Childhood EVER Category:Haunted Childhood Category:Fancy Logos Category:Logos that people think are scary but is not Category:Cool logos Category:Logos that are taken over by SONY Category:Over-The-Top AWESOMENESS Category:Uncommon Logos Category:GULP Category:Underrated Logos Category:Defunct Category:Logos that transforms Huckle Cat into a Dark Huckle Cat Category:Rare Logos Category:Logos that scare Miss Michelle Category:Logos that never scared people who are used to the logos Category:Logos that make Hermione Granger cry Category:Logos that scare Clarence Wendell Category:Logos that scare Comet LeRange Category:Logos that scare Peppa Pig Category:Logos that Bob the Tomato hates Category:Logos that Larry the Cucumber likes Category:Logos that scare Junior Asparagus Category:Logos that scare Twilight Sparkle Category:Logos that scare Pinkie Pie Category:Logos that scare Fluttershy Category:Logos that scare Rarity Category:Logos that scare AppleJack Category:Logos that scare Rainbow Dash Category:Logos that scare The Princesses of Ponyville Category:Logos that scare The Mane 9 Category:Logos that scare Bob Larry and Junior Category:Logos that scare Claire Wyckoff Category:Logos that scare Spike the Dragon Category:Logos that scare Starlight Glimmer Category:Logos that scare Eevee Category:Logos that scare Shiny Eevee Category:Logos that turned Bob the Tomato into a dark form Category:Logos that turned Larry the Cucumber into a dark form Category:Logos that scare Keith (Voltron:LD) Category:Logos that make Aang (Avatar Worlds) cry for dear life. Category:Logos that make Colton the horse cry and shit her pants and go to his parents bedroom. Category:Logos that could make Avatar Aang scream his head off during the midnight and go to Sokka's bedroom Category:Little Bit Of Trouble Ranked Logos Category:SUPER MEGA ULTRA DEAD MEAT LOGOS Category:Suspended Ranked Logos Category:Logos so that are so scary that Zuko from the Last Airbender quits sleep and undergoes his transformation into a girl and screams so loudly Katara and Aang hear him. Category:Logos that scare AndrewSilverman Category:Goodbye Cruel World Category:Burglar!!! Category:Logos that Scare TylerChon2016 Category:Articles with swearing catagories Category:Cussing Category:Logos that Natsu Dragneel hates Category:So play nice! Category:Jarring logos Category:OMG Logos Category:Logos that scare Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that scare Larry the Cucumber Category:Do I have to follow you all day? Category:Why do you ablolutely doink us with bad words? Category:Logos that scare me Category:Sony Category:Sony logo Category:Logos that Scare Katara and Natsu (Fairy tail and Avatar the Last airbender). Category:Logos that Kevin Martinez finds relaxing Category:Logos that make Bob Larry and Junior sad that they they cry for The Princesses of Ponyville Category:Logos that Larry the Cucumber hates Category:Logos that Bob the Tomato cause getting seizure Category:Logos that Junior Asparagus hates Category:Logos that Natsu Dragneel cries at Category:Logos that Marcelino Flores Galindo threw up on Category:Taken from the 2000 VHS of "Thomas and the Magic Railroad" Category:Logos that don't scare Ronald McDonald Category:Logos that make Kevin Martinez throw a tantrum Category:Logos that Make Kevin smile at Sabrina and Robert. Category:Taken From "The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius" Category:Maia He, Maia Hoo. Maia Ha, Maia Ha Ha. Maia He, Maia Hoo. Maia Ha, Maia Ha Ha. Category:You're gonna be an Avatar in fancy clothes and fancy cars. Then you'll see, you're gonna go far because everyone knows you're the avatar Category:Kevin: You say that I'm messing with your head. Category:Kevin: All because I was making out with your friend. Category:Love hurts whether it's right or wrong Category:Can't stop cause I'm having too much fun Category:Logos that could not scare me Category:Logos that scare SpongeBob Category:Logos that make Bubbles cry Category:Logos that make Felix The Cat, Tom, Garfield, Slyvester, Doraemon, Meowth, Gumball and Jibanyan become so happy and party hard! Category:Logos that make Blossom cry Category:Logos that make Buttercup cry Category:Logos that make The Powerpuff Girls cry